Raphael Sorel
Charles Klausmeyer (English)}} is a character from the Soul series fighting games, originating from the rebooted timeline of Soulcalibur VI, and a character that appeared in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. History :Main article: Raphael/New Timeline A French noble who was betrayed by friends and family alike in the wake of the Evil Seed. After being saved from certain death by a young orphan named Amy, he dedicates himself to her happiness, even if it means reshaping the world itself. Great Malfested War Raphael and Amy appear as one of the reinforcements summoned by Zasalamel to fight alongside the heroes in the Great Malfested War. He fights against Another Blade. He eventually takes his leave once Black Huntress is defeated. Altered Timeline When Raphael leaves Amy behind in his mansion, he began his quest to create a new world by seeking out Soul Edge following his meeting with Azwel. Upon reaching Ostrheinsburg castle, he is blocked by Goro Izumi and , where he fights them in a 2-on-1 battle, only to be defeated. After Sougo, Taki, and Woz teamed up with Amy to defeat Azwel, Woz erases Raphael's memories of everything related to Soul Edge so he could no longer seek out the evil weapon again before going back to 2019. Timeline Reset Following the reset of the timeline of the World of Soulcalibur, Raphael most likely went on to seek out Soul Edge with no interference to the space-time continuum. However, Amy becomes weary of his twisted desires much like in her character episode in the game. And the likeliness of her becoming Viola will still come to pass. Physical Appearance Raphael appears as a fairly young man in a french uniform, and is of French noble descent, having blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. Personality |Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} Having been raised in the upper classes of French nobility, Raphael is aware of the deadly game needed to survive. Cunning, intelligent, and ruthless, Raphael looks down upon most others as beneath him, simply pawns for him to use and then discard in order to further his goals. The exception to this is Amy, the one person who ever showed him a moment of kindness. He is utterly devoted to her and decides on creating a world in which she can be happy regardless of the casualties his actions might cause. Family *Amy Sorel - adopted daughter Powers and Abilities *'Swordsmanship': Raphael is a skilled fencer. He has also taught Amy everything he knew. *'Knowledge of Medical Science': Shown in his Soul Chronicle episode, Raphael is a doctor. He has nursed a person back to health. Weakness Weapons *Rapier Gallery File:DnbEcQkVYAAYUDl.jpg|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI Raphael-sorel-soulcalibur6-story-portrait-artwork-by-hiroaki.png|Raphael portrait from Soulcalibur VI. The sorels.jpg|Raphael with his daughter, Amy. Screenshot 20190511-162038.png| Amysoulchronicleending.jpg Behind the scenes Portrayal Raphael is voiced by |増谷 康紀|Masutani Yasunori}}, who is best known for voicing in , in , in , Ultraman Nexus in Ultraman X and in . In the English dub, he is voiced by Charles Klausmeyer, who also voiced the character in Soulcalibur VI. Notes *Raphael would be considered a Soulcalibur equivalent to as they both deeply care for their loved and are perfectly willing to sacrifice innocents to protect them. **Raphael also has parallels to : ***Both possess a deep knowledge in medical science. Raphael is a doctor, as shown in his character episode, helped nursed a person back to health. While Taiga was a radiologist in before he was kicked out and spent most of his time as a back-alley doctor. ***His entire clansmen turned against him when the Evil Seed occurred. While Taiga was fired from the hospital for being unable to save a Bugster-infected patient; that patient in question being 's . ***Both Taiga and Raphael were bitter and cynical individuals who are experts in their field of combat: marksmanship and fencing, respectively. ***Both of them met a child who ended up following them: ends up frequenting Taiga's hospital and subsequently becoming his sidekick. Whereas Amy saves Raphael from his pursuers; he rewards her by becoming his adoptive daughter. External links *Raphael Sorel in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. **Raphael/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki for the character's New Timeline entry. Appearances Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Male Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Good turns Evil